A New Life
by Andrew.was.here
Summary: Vinnie Sinistra, a career crimnal, is now hiding out in the Witness Protection Program. The FBI has lead him to believe that he'll be safe from his enemies, in exchange for his testimony. This is my first story, based on the Hitman Bloodmoney mission of the same name. Please R&R! :


A New Life

Stepping out of the cab, the dark suited figure approached the hotel with nothing more than a black suitcase adorned with a strange insignia. Approaching the receptionist's desk, a young lady behind the counter smiles. The gentleman stares back at her expressionless as he hands over his identification. "I have a reservation, name's James, James T. Kirk."

Looking over his identification and typing the information into her computer. "Welcome Mr. Kirk, you'll be staying in suite 233. It has all the accommodations you asked for."

As he takes the key card handed out to him, "Thank you and would you have the rental service send a car. Black BMW preferably. Just add the fee to my bill."

"High roller huh?" Replies the receptionist as she e-mails the rental service.

"Something like that."

"Anything else I can get for you then?" She asks with a smile.

"That'll be it, thanks."

"Alright then, just take the first elevator to the second floor, turn left and you'll find your room at the end of the hall." She finishes with a smile and rolls her eyes as he turns around and leaves with out a word.

As the bald figure enters, he scans his room, checking it thoroughly. Pleased to find it clean, he enters the walk-in closet to find several changes of clothes he had ordered, from casual, to sleeping garments, work out gear and even a brand new suit identical to the one he was wearing, right down to the bright red tie. After changing into the workout gear, he heads into the private weight room connected to his suite and begins his normal routine.

After a shower and ordering room service, the stranger opens the suitcase he had carried into the hotel with him. Among the contents was a pair of binoculars, 3 syringes, each with a different colored liquid. A long thin wire with grips attached to the ends, as well as a few other strange assortments, including a large handgun complete with a scope, silencer, laser sight and an extended clip. Out of these he pulls out a small laptop. Opening and activating it, he enters his information. Logging into his account with the agency, he pulls up the mission briefing he received a few days ago.

Even though he was already in position to execute his mission, he wanted to review as well as do some research for useful Intel. Looking over his target's file, he memorized some details: 6'1ft., 22lbs., black hair and middle aged. Former Cuban crime lord…nothing useful?... "Hmmm, slight paranoia. And the microfilm is hidden in a piece of jewelry?" Other than the microfilm, the mission didn't look to be complicated. Same routine, get past the guards unnoticed, kill the target…escape. Logging out of his account, he begins further research… After half an hour, the only useful Intel he could find out was that the target had made some complaints about a neighbor kid shooting at his dog with an air gun. That and that it was garbage day as well as a birthday party going on for the target's daughter.

_**May 14, 2004. 8:00 am**_

47 pulls up to the gated community, parking outside away from the neighborhood, he exits his rental and approaches a control box. Taking out an agency issued cell phone, he dials a specific number and presses send. Holding the phone up to the control box, it beeps twice and then a very long beep the third time, to which the gate opens. 47 walks past finding himself in a high class neighborhood.

Looking around he notices a jogger stretching. _'He could be a potential witness.'_ 47 pondering the risk as he approaches the jogger quietly…47 then reaches in his coat, 'can't take the chance' and pulls out his silverballer and grabs the startled jogger, "DO WHAT HE SAYS, PLEASE!" cries the jogger, in which 47 covers his mouth and steers him to an open manhole…slamming the barrel of his gun against the man's temple, knocking him unconscious. 47 then dumps the jogger's body down the sewer.

Once again he pulls out his agency issued cell and checking the map of the neighborhood on his GPS, he studies the patterns of the moving heat signatures, determining which ones are security. After 10 minutes, he has an idea of their routines. _'Time to find a disguise.'_

Walking across the street, passing a moving van… _'obviously the surveillance vehicle judging from what he saw on the map.'_ But to his right he noticed a sign, "My Pet's Clinic" _'a vet, that might be useful.'_ He continued walking to the end of the neighborhood. He saw on his map what was most likely the garbage men, one who was making rounds to all the houses. Picking up his pace, he turned the corner of some very high shrubbery, to find the other garbage man distracted . Approaching him quickly and quietly, as he pulls out his gun, 47 grabs him… "DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Knocking him out and quickly changing into his uniform, he dumps the body into the rear of the truck where it closes down with a sickening crunch.

Quickly heading back to the vet's house, he decides against going through the open garage as a neighbor is watching him. Instead he walks towards the back of the house… "The garbage is right where it always is." He pauses, then continues towards the back resisting the urge to shoot the lady.

47 smiles at the sight of an open window leading into an office filled with an assortment of veterinary equipment. Climbing inside after the other garbage man leaves, he looks around. Finding some tranquilizers and a bottle of ether, he pockets them. Heading back to the front of the house from the way he came, he decides against using the tranquilizers with the neighbor kid's air gun. _'Too noisy_._' _Ignoring the nosy neighbor for the second time, 47 makes his way to the side of his target's house. Passing a catering truck he spots a box of donuts and notices the caterer coming his way. _'Forget their breakfast I wonder?' _He smiles at 47 as he walks past for a smoke break. Making sure no one else can see him, 47 pulls out a syringe with a strong sedative and injects it into both donuts. Continuing to the side of the house, ignoring the camera, _'I'll get the tape after the surveillance team eats my magic donuts' _47 waits for the guard to walk past him out to the front and picks the lock on the door leading into the garage.

Checking for guards on his GPS, he walks towards a washer and dryer unit and through a door just as a guard walks in from the kitchen area. Waiting for the guard to finish his patrol, then quickly moving through the garage and into a hallway turning left where he finds the control room for the guards. As he checks his route for anymore guards, he stops and grabs an MP7 and an SLP.40 Pistol for his collection. Finding it clear, he makes his way through a bathroom and into a bedroom, where he opens a window and climbs out into the back yard. Hurrying to the side of the house he climbs a drainpipe, leading to an open window, he had spotted earlier as he entered the garage on the other side. Climbing inside, he rushes into the bathroom on his right to avoid a guard that was responding to the squeak of a teddy bear he had stepped on. Again checking his customized agency smart phone for anymore patrolling guards, he moves towards a bedroom that he's noticed one spending a lot of time in.

Speaking softly, "Why would an agent be in this room?" Looking around the teenage girls room, he notices a pair of soiled panties on her desk. A repulsive thought goes through 47's mind as he soaks the garment with the bottle of ether he grabbed earlier. …After exiting the adjoining bathroom he was hiding in, he puts on the unconscious agent's suit, pausing at the door to the hallway he wonders about the agent's career when his superiors find him passed out in the target's daughter's room holding her panties soaked in an anesthetic.

Disguised as an agent, he begins discreetly searching for the microfilm. After looking through some jewelry, unsuccessfully, in the master bedroom and checking on his target's whereabouts with his GPS, he enters the target's office. _'Maybe I can find a clue on his computer_._' _Searching through several files he finds something useful. According to his bank statements, the target bought his wife a **very **expensive necklace. As he makes his way down stairs, he overhears some agents talking about what could be an opportunity to get close to Mrs. Sinistra.

"You ever notice how Mrs. Sinistra flirts with the help around here?" An agent, guarding the patio doors , asks his partner. "Yet she totally ignores us agents, unless she's giving us some kind of order that is."

"That's enough rookie" responds his partner, "We're here to guard the target and his family. Their personal life is none of our business."

"I know but…" He silences him as 47 walks through the double doors, heading towards the pool shed to wait for the pool boy.

Looking around for the target's wife in his new disguise, 47 spots her over by the BBQ pit soaking the coals in lighter fluid. _'Hmm, what if I lend her a hand' _he turns around, heading back towards the shed for a full bottle of the same fluid when he's tapped on the shoulder. "The pool isn't the only thing I need serviced." He turns around to see her smiling lustfully at him. "Come on." He follows her to the double doors where he passed the 2 guards earlier, to which the older one is now holding a metal detector. "Don't worry he's clean! Until I get him alone anyway." She pushes the guard aside and enters the house headed towards the kitchen, with the rookie giving 47 a wink as he follows.

Once they're in the master bedroom, she turns to 47, "I'll just prepare myself for a bath. Don't move a muscle." While waiting for her as she showers, 47 reconsiders his situation. _'I don't have time for this' _as he reaches in his shorts pocket for his gun _'I'll just have to kill her' _he approaches the bathroom door quietly, but quickly hides his gun behind his back as it opens. "I'm not in the mood after all, I need a drink." 47 just stares at her…waiting, his fingers flicking off the safety. "I'm not in the mood, go back down. I need a nap." 47 leaves the room relieved, pocketing his silverballer as he waits in the bathroom she came out of… Putting the necklace in his pocket after checking it and confirming that the microfilm was hidden inside, he leaves the target's wife snoring on her bed and prepares to complete the next assignment on his mission.

After seeing that the target was in his office, he quietly approaches the agent standing guard. Taking out his gun and grabbing the agent from behind, 47 enters the office. Before the target has a chance to turn around to the sound of the agent's muffled cries, 47's silverballer explodes in a suppressed bang, sending a magnum shell into the target's back, where he fell on his desk, dead. Then 47 knocks out the agent and changes into his uniform. After collecting the target's Bull.480 Revolver, he quickly went downstairs, leaving the house and heading towards the surveillance van. After retrieving the surveillance tape and his suit from the garbage truck, 47 exits the neighborhood returning to the hotel where he would report to his superior, Diana, on the completion of his mission…..

Sitting in his hotel room a day later, 47 is reading the front page article of the San Jose Journal.

_Saturday. May 15, 2004_

_**HITMAN **__**WANTED BY POLICE**_

_Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra killed. Police suspect __blood money is involved. _

_San Diego,_

_15th of May, 2004._

_**LA JOLLA POLICE DEPARTMENT** confirmed __this morning that prosecution witness, Vinnie _"_Slugger" Sinistra was found dead at his mansion __in the quiet suburb, Del Mar, yesterday at noon. __Mr. Sinistra was believed to be the victim in a __violent episode that caused one additional death..._

47 paused, "and Diana fined me $3 grand because of that…accident" he sighed in annoyance and continued reading.

_The other victim was an innocent bystander who __just happened to be at the wrong place at __the wrong time. Investigators also report that a __shot was fired and it was probably the one that __killed the victim. _

47 smiles, "the Journal doesn't even clarify on which victim was shot." Skimming through the rest of the article he stops and continues reading…..

_...the killer did not think of a proper way of __disposing the corpse. _

He sighs in mild annoyance. "Well then, on that note…" he folds the paper and as he's about to toss it, spots one more interesting article.

_Regarding the Sinistra Murder Investigation, _

_the __FBI have also ordered an investigation of one of __their own agents. Though the agent in question __was found unconscious, the circumstances of his __or her situation was highly suspicious._

47 chuckles slightly as he throws away the newspaper and checks his computer for more assignments from the agency.

**Author's note: This is my first story, so please share your thoughts, wisdom, skills…etc. :) I added some extra scenes that weren't in the game to make the story version more interesting. Hope you enjoyed them.**

**P.S. I did a little editing, thanks to TheBethM1's review. And thank you to TheManApart, I might rewrite this story later, using some of his advice. **


End file.
